Please Dress Me!
by Hazardus-Havard
Summary: Rainbow Dash has asked you for help dressing up! Dash says it's for an event, but she's asking for your help for other reasons...


It's a darn good day to be out, enjoying the sun, and sitting back on a bench with a good book from Twilight's library. She always knows the perfect book for whenever someone needs something to read. Today, it's an odd book about the most average pony ever that sees ghosts and has to help them move on. It's supposedly a bit of a cult classic in this world from what Twilight said. You can almost relate with the main character in the story, as odd as that sounds.

As you're sitting down reading the book, you tune out most of the background noise, doing your best to stay focused on what's going on in the story. This doesn't last long for you, sadly. A loud conversation can be heard coming close to you, getting louder and louder, completely taking you out of the book you're reading.

Only a few feet out of your sight, you shut your eyes, fairly annoyed at the disturbance. You turn around to where the loud talking's coming from, spotting Rarity and Rainbow Dash talking.

"I know this is important, but you really need to listen to my advice!"

"I get that! I'm just not sure about some things..."

"Why can't you just trust to me on this?" Rarity asks with a huff.

"You're making quite the commotion out here," you say, annoyed at the situation. "What are you two fighting over now?"

The two of them turn to you, blankly staring before looking embarrassed.

Rarity lets out a cough to clear her throat. "No, we're not fighting; we're just… having difficulty communicating."

You let out a sigh, not exactly believing her. "Are you sure? It sounds like fighting to me. Not that it's any of my business, but you are interrupting my reading..."

Rarity does her best to regain her composure before placing a smile on her face. "We were discussing things and Rainbow Dash here wanted an outside opinion on things. She did mention you, so it's a nice coincidence to meet you out here just for that…"

_Feels to me more like they saw me and dragged this over here to get me in on this_, you think, looking over at Dash and seeing her give you a smile.

"An outside opinion on what exactly?" you ask.

Rarity nudges Dash's shoulder, trying to get her to say something. "I, um… well, I thought you could help me… choose a dress to wear for something I need to go to…"

You can't help but feel this is a joke, letting out a small chuckle before seeing the seriousness on Dash's face. "Wait, seriously?" She nods her head yes. "It's a bit odd asking me over Rarity, don't you think? I mean, it's a dress."

"She doesn't want to accept my advice on fashion," Rarity says with some bitterness. "Instead of listening to my word on what's in style and how to impress other ponies, she'd prefer getting an outside opinion from someone that knows her _exceptionally_ well."

Looking at the two, you lift an eyebrow at your bro. "Are you sure you want my help in this? I mean, I'll help, but…"

Turning to Dash, you see her with a scrunched up, reddened face, looking off to the side in embarrassment. While this is somewhat odd to you, you'd never leave a bro hanging. "Yeah, if you can…"

"Sure, I can help with whatever you need," you say, not wanting to leave her like that. You stand up and grab your book, walking over to them. "It's just odd, that's all."

"R-right, thanks," Dash says looking up at you.

"Let's get this over with," Rarity says with a huff, "I've got orders to complete so I'm hoping you'll behave yourselves."

"We doing this at your shop?" you ask, following the two now.

"Where else will you get the dresses from?" Rarity asks. "Rainbow doesn't exactly have a large selection of dresses on her."

"I suppose," you mutter, following the two.

Walking there, Rarity continues on trying to give Dash fashion tips, with Dash continuously feeling unsure about everything, which only frustrates Rarity further

"I just need his help on this, it's not something you can help with," Dash says, irking Rarity.

"I don't think she's trying to be rude, Rarity. Maybe she just wants a male opinion on this," you say, trying to calm the mare down. "Or, I don't know, she just feels comfortable around me? Right Dash?"

"Y-yeah, I just thought he could help me out with this, Rarity! I, I mean that he really knows me so he could help me out better on this."

"The one time… the ONE time that I can help you out, and it's only to show you some dresses, not for my opinion or anything else…"

You think you hear Rarity letting out a low growl. Understandably, she seems peeved at the situation. Arriving at the boutique, Rarity guides the two of you to a back room full of dresses all over the place.

"This place is full of old and new styles along with some of the things I've done in the past on my own. I'm certain you'll find _something_ here for her to wear."

"Thanks, Rarity," Dash says as Rarity turns to leave.

"Just please don't make a mess," Rarity says with puckered lips, clearly feeling upset.

After Rarity leaves, you turn to Dash with confusion. "Are you sure you want my advice over hers? She is the one that knows the most about fashion, what with her being in the fashion business and all."

"Yeah, totally! You know more about me and what I like, so it'd make more sense if you helped."

"I guess," you say, shrugging off her oddness for the moment. "So where's the first dress you're willing to try on?"

"Uuuuh…" Rainbow Dash looks around the place at the many dresses before slowly walking over to one. "…It's… this one?"

You don't even argue on her unsureness, simply nodding. "Okay, so go put it on."

"R-Right," Dash says, grabbing the dress and rushing off behind a dressing screen.

"Why do ponies even have dressing screens?" you ask yourself before taking a seat on a small chair, waiting for her to come back out. "So why are you all of a sudden so gung-ho on wearing a dress?"

It takes some time for her to reply to you behind the screen. "There's an event that I got invited to with the Wonderbolts! So I wanted to make sure I looked my best, and what better guy to help with that than you!"

"So you decided to get all fancy and dress up for it. I think I get it now with the dresses. Though, I never thought I'd see you in a dress," you say with a chuckle.

You can see her outline behind the screen pause hearing that. "Why do you say that?"

"It's just… weird. _The_ Rainbow Dash walking around and being in a dress?"

"Is there… something wrong with me? You… don't think I can look good in a dress?" she asks.

You know where this is going. You sometimes forget that Dash is a girl, and still has girl-like things about her. You quickly think of something up what to say to appease her.

"No, no, no, no! I meant that, uuuh… I've never seen you personally in a dress, nothing about you looking bad in a dress!"

After a few seconds you see Dash's outline going back to putting on the dress. You let out a sigh of relief, having to remember to watch out for things like that.

It takes her a few minutes to get everything on, with her grunting in frustration the entire time. _Must have been a while since she'd put on a dress_, you think.

Finally finished changing, she comes back out in a ridiculous looking getup of a dress that poofs out in all directions in an orange flair, almost completely hiding her in it; the very odd hat that she's wearing is equally poofy.

"H-how does it look?" she asks, her face never changing from its reddened state.

"It's… certainly something…"

"I-Is there something wrong with me? Or I mean, the dress?" she asks, looking herself over.

"There's nothing wrong with it, but it doesn't seem your style at all."

"But Rarity said this was one of the things in style! She even said it would draw stallions to me, but…"

"Dash, the dress looks bad on you, you can do better. I can barely see you in that! This is definitely not you."

"I… I see. L-Let me try something else," she says, running off to grab another dress before you can say anything.

Grabbing what seemed to you like a random dress, Dash runs back behind the screen and throws the previous dress off. It only takes a minute or so for her to put on the new dress.

"How about this one?" she asks, walking back out.

Now she's wearing a light purple sequined dress that sparkles, with her mane now tied up in a ponytail. She's even wearing matching footwear that equally sparkles.

"It's certainly eye catching." She gives you a smile hearing that. "I mean, it will definitely make you pop out in a crowd like crazy."

"So is it good?" she asks with hope.

"The dress is… honestly, it's hurting my eyes to stare at. It's too sparkly for me. I doubt it would do well for anyone else in your vicinity either."

She looks down at the dress, examining it herself before letting out a chuckle. "Y-Yeah, I guess it's not for me. Okay, I'll try another one."

Running off once more, she looks around the dresses, trying to decide on the next one to wear. You're not sure how much time went on, but if felt like an hour of you and her doing this over and over. Each time, you gave your honest opinion on whatever she chose. Sometimes you'd point out something that looks odd. Or there'd be something that would make Dash wearing it not looking right.

After so long, you're almost tempted to just say the next dress she wore was perfectly fine. But being her bro, you wouldn't just drop the ball on her like that, that wouldn't be cool of you to do that. Eventually, after so many countless times, Dash herself gets fed up after the last dress she's got on: A dark red dress with matching shoes, with her hair partially covering one side of her face to work with it.

She stares at you with a red, crestfallen face. "Really! N-none of these dresses work?! Do I just look really bad in one or something?!"

"Whoa there, Dash," you say, standing up to try and calm her down. "Take it easy, I wasn't saying that. We just haven't found the right dress for you, that's all."

"What's the right dress for me then?! Y-You say none of this looks good on me and I don't know what to do about that!" You're trying to think of something to fix this but coming up with nothing. "I'll just take this stupid dress off and we can forget this ever happened."

Frustrated, she stomps the ground in anger. Turning to walk away, she immediately trips on her dress, fumbling to the ground. You take a step forward, uncertain on what to do. You did not expect her to act like this, this felt more personal for some reason to her.

"Dash, please calm down for a moment. A lot of these dresses could work for all I know, everything I've said is my own opinion so please, take it with a grain of salt, alright?"

You walk up to her, placing a hand on her back. She shrinks her head into herself, hiding it away from you. She tries to say something, but only mumbles out. A sigh escapes your lips.

"You shouldn't need to force yourself into doing something just to impress some ponies up at Cloudsdale, Dash."

"I… I just wanted to show y—them that I can be into fashion like other mares and… I just…"

"Dash, be honest with yourself. Be honest with me. Do you really feel comfortable in those dresses you showed me or even the one you're wearing right now?"

It takes a moment to hear her let out a whine from her. "No…"

"So instead of choosing dresses at random and trying to see what fits, why not try on something that feels right to you? Is there anything you know you're fine with here?"

Wiping her face, she sits back up, looking around. "I… I haven't worn a lot of dresses. Some of them are really old, Rarity d-doesn't have them."

"Does she have something you know you'd like, or worn before? Surely she's designed _something_ that you've worn."

Rainbow Dash gets up and looks around at the dresses. "There's… really only one dress I've worn before…"

She walks away, looking through the dresses as you sit back down, patiently waiting once more. After dragging something off a hanger, she goes back to the dressing screen.

A few moments later, she comes back out with a very familiar looking dress. "Wait… I've seen that before…" You snap your fingers in realization. "I saw those in a newspaper article a while back! I never did get to see you in that dress. You should totally wear that, it looks really good on you!"

"R-Really?" she asks, turning to the side and letting you see her all the way. "You like it?"

"Of course it does! Rarity did design it after all. I don't know why you didn't just choose this one from the beginning."

"But… I've already worn this before."

"So? It still looks awesome on you, it matches you perfectly. You totally look good in it."

Her face blushes deeply as a large smile slowly appears on her face. Dash quickly turns her head to the ground, letting out a chuckle. "It's going to dig into Rarity's nerves that I chose this dress."

"Probably," you say, laughing at the thought. You then look around at all the discarded dresses on the ground. "Uuuuh, what about these?"

"I'll just throw them into a pile, it'll be fine."

"If you say so," you say, helping her pick up the dresses and moving them. After picking all the dresses up, she takes off her own dress and places it on a naked mannequin.

The two of you come out into the shop and slip by Rarity without her noticing either of you leaving.

"Are you going back later to talk to Rarity about the dress?" you ask.

"And have her bug me about the dresses? Yeah right!" She lets out a laugh just at the thought of doing so. "I've got the same dress back at my place; Rarity just likes to keep copies of everything she makes."

"At least you have that settled. So, you seem pretty pumped up when you mentioned this thing with the Wonderbolts."

"It's going to be totally awesome!" she squeaks out in excitement. "I only just got the invitation today to go, but I'm so glad I got it in time and didn't miss it!"

"Seems like it's going to be soon."

"Yeah, it's tonight! I can't wait to hang out and have fun!"

You let out a hum hearing that. "Oh. Well, that puts a damper on my own plans."

"Yeah? Why?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to hang out when they did the fireworks later tonight."

"…Really?"

"Yeah, thought it'd be fun hanging out with just the two of us. Haven't seen a fireworks display here yet so thought it'd be something we could do. Oh well, I'm not going to bug you to hang out with me over your Wonderbolt thing, I know how much those guys mean to you."

"W-Were you going to have this at the park?"

"Yeah, over by the lake underneath that tree," you answer. "You know the place where I built that swing for you a while back." She never did launch off that thing like you thought she would, mostly sitting on it and looking happy. Weird.

Dash looks at you like a deer in the headlights, not sure what to say. Before she can say anything, you immediately realize something.

"Crap! I forgot my book back at Rarity's. Hopefully I can sneak in and grab it before she sees the mess we left. I'll see you later on tomorrow, Dash. Enjoy your night at the Wonderbolts!"

Before she can say anything, you turn around and head back to the shop, hoping to get in and out quickly.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At the park during the night, you're currently lying down on a blanket, somewhat bored. You've been waiting for a good hour on this fireworks display, already getting tired and tempted to just head back to your place. You let out a yawn, sitting up and stretching out. Humming to yourself, you finish off your sandwich, thinking of crashing over at another pony's gathering.

Hearing someone land by you, you turn and see Dash standing there in her dress. "It's a surprise seeing you here," you say, hoping something didn't go wrong. "Did it end early?" She shakes her head at you. "Did something happen then?"

"N-No. The party was fun, but…"

"Was the guy you were trying to impress turn out to be a flake?" She freezes hearing that. "It was pretty obvious you were dressing up to impress someone back at Rarity's, so I figured it was at the party, maybe one of those Wonderbolts."

Staring at you for a few moments, she shakes her head. You can't see her reddened face in the dark of the night as she turns to the side. "H-He wasn't there at the party."

"So the guy didn't even show up. Sorry to hear that." Dash goes to say something but lets it go in favor of keeping quiet on the subject. "Why did you bail out on the party anyways? You could have still had fun there even without the guy."

"It… probably would've been better if he was there," she whispers to herself before turning to you. "I thought I could hang out with you instead, figured you were bored out of your mind anyways."

"…Well, you've got that right," you say, scooting over on the blanket for Dash to sit by you.

Taking a seat right beside you, she nudges into your side, making you give her a questioning look. "L-look, it's cold flying out at night, okay?"

You shrug at that, moving an arm over her. She lets out a quiet squeak you can't hear, getting comfortable where she is.

"There are some sandwiches over there if you're hungry."

"I already ate at the party."

"Hopefully you chowed down like crazy."

Dash simply lets out a hum as she scooches closer to you, with the two of you looking up in the sky as the first spark of fireworks start to come out. The two of you stare out at the display, enjoying your time.

"I hope that guy didn't ruin your night."

"No, he'd never ruin any night. I just sometimes wish he'd notice me a little more."

"I don't see how anyone could _not _notice you."

She lets out a snort hearing that. "He's amazingly dense."

"Maybe you should knock some sense into him then."

Dash lets out a dry chuckle. "Maybe I'll do that… someday…"

~End~


End file.
